Denny Cranes First Loss?
by Jonny2b
Summary: A rewrite repost of the onshot. Hope this beter.


**Hey everyone this may kind of stupid. This is a repost of the first one just edited more. I don't own anything**

**Boston: Crane Pool and Schmitt; Denny's office.**

Denny Crane was sitting at his desk flipping through channels when a braking news story was shown on GNN that Carmen Sandeigo a notorious world-renowned master thief was finally caught and was having her trail in San Francisco. Denny's eyes lit up as he saw that she was a tall medium brown haired woman in a red raincoat, gigantic jugs and red Stetson hat.

Alan shore walked in to see what Denny was doing.

"Alan I found my next case." Denny says to Allen in glazed tone.

"Denny….you're not going out to defend the most wanted criminal in world. It's a total loss. Alan says in a chuckling low tone.

"Alan I won't lose, plus this my chance to get in bed with the likes of her….that beautiful woman."

Alan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Denny as a Friend, you will not just loose but you will gain nothing with her even if you did win."

"Afraid I will win are you?!" Denny says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No I don't want you flying over 3000 miles to find out you were wrong. Then come back and feel guilty about it all."

Denny gives a Knowing smirk. "Alan come on… its San Francisco where's the fun?"

"Well if you're going then I'm second chairing." Alan Demanded.

"But my case! Denny insisted as he raised a fist. "Besides I won't lose, never have never will. Because who am I?

"Denny Crane!" Alan answers

"Damn right, let's lock and load!" "Denny Crane!" He repeated himself.

**San Francisco** **courthouse:** Civic Center. 9:30 AM PST

Denny and Allen walk into the courthouse from the long BART trip from the airport. Denny was not wearing a tie. Instead of suit pants, he was wearing jeans. Alan was dressed in his usual suit.

"Denny is it the mad cow or is this new craze to win over Carmen Sandeigo?" Alan Chuckled.

"Alan lighten up its…San Francisco everyone is casual here. Haven't you noticed?

Alan looks around the courthouse. Some are in full suits and others are not wearing ties at all. Alan nods and say's "I see your point.

Then the doors burst open with Carman Sandeigo walking in with police escorts news crews taking pictures. Denny and Allen drop their mouths, as she was gorgeous to them.

"There She is Alan." Denny whispers into Alan's left ear starting to jitter with excitement.

Denny then walks over to Carmen Sandeigo. "Hey their…say after I get you off… how about you say you and I hook up?" Denny smirks.

Carmen looks Denny and smiles. "Mr. Crane, It doesn't matter If I win or lose. I will get out of here. "Plus (Carman now sizes him up and looks in disgust) you're too short for me."

"Come on Carmen I know you're a bad girl… why don't you show me how you became bad." Denny raises and eyebrow. "Besides, I have all the money and power you can ever..…ask for. Denny whispers in her ear.

"Mr. Crane I am a bad girl…but I've done more than just rob a few banks." Carman then winks and smiles. "I've stolen priceless object beyond your imagination."

"Oh really?... I have… "Denny not now. Alan interrupts with a stern look.

Denny turns to Alan frustrated "Lighten up Alan!"

Then Melvin Palmer burst into the courthouse chamber with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't my good friend Alan Shore. Palmer says with a cheer.

"Oh no if it isn't my good friend that like to irritate people Melvin Palmer." Alan said sarcastically and rolling his eyes."

"Denny Crane!" Denny interrupts with an angry look on his face.

"Hello Mr. Crane are you and my good friend ready to lose today?"

Alan interrupts "Well… my friend which we are not… we will win."

"You know what you are Mr. Shore?

"A hoot!" Both Alan and Palmer say in unison.

Then the bailiff comes in. "All rise for the honorable Judge Robert Sanders."

"Oh no." Mr. Palmer mutters.

"Yay at least we will have a favorable win today Denny….if he knows what he is doing. Alan murmurs.

Judge Sanders slowly walks in all confused. "Wait a minute…this isn't meeting place for the bus tour?"

"Your honor I would like to point out that this criminal case." Alan announces

"Shut up Alan. Your honor, please tell Mr. Shore that he is a hoot." Palmer retorts back wittingly.

"Your honor move to strike Mr. Palmer using name calling."

"Silence you...I'm the decider. And I will decide on you." The Judge says trying to look like he is still competent.

Both Mr. Shore and Palmer took their seats as the trail began.

Carmen Sandeigo was placed on the witness stand.

Mr. Palmer went first as the prosecutor usually dose.

"Carmen Sandeigo, world-renown crook who has stolen many objects and committed many crimes. How do you plea?"

"Guilty!" As she giggles. Carmen than gave a wink to Judge Sanders. Sanders smiles back.

"Judge, Carmen is mistakenly wrong in her plea and would like to change it not guilty." Alan interjects.

"Your honor move to strike counsel being a hoot."

"Judge move to counter strike defense being a double hoot."

"Silence you, you... I am so confused… where is the Hilton hotel financial district?" Then he slams his gavel."

"Your honor shall we proceed?" Alan asked

"Well I believe it's my turn! Denny says as he stands up and approaches the stand.

"Carmen please tell the kind judge that you didn't do any such thing." Denny says in a voice when talking to pet. Then he turns to Carman, winks, and whispers. "Then you and I… Denny raise his eyebrows.

Carmen Sandeigo gives a look of disgust and makes a tsk grunt. "Oh Please."

Then Judge Sanders interrupts. "The lovely lady has obviously pleaded guilty. Therefore guilty as charged." He was about to slam the gavel when Alan interprets.

"Your honor you must reconsider." Alan pleads

"Not guilty'' Sanders slams his gavel.

"Your honor it's Carmen Sandeigo. World-renown as the most wanted criminal of all time." Palmer states

"Guilty!" Slams gavel.

"What? Alan questions.

"Not guilty!" Slams Gavel.

Palmer lifts up a SF city passes that has discounts on some of the major attractions of San Francisco.

"Guilty case dismissed." Slams gavel again. Witch way to the bathroom? Enough of this jibber jabber!" slams gavel. Judge sanders gets up and walks away confused.

The bailiff takes Carman Sandeigo into custody as the media reports on the case of the famous mastermind criminal. Carman turns to the cameras and says.

"You may have caught me now but I will get out" Carman then laughs evilly as she already has a backup plans of escape in mind. The two Bailiffs take Carmon away.

"Well I say that it wasn't my loss it was yours Alan!" Denny Crane gets up to exit the court house.

"Denny you said this was your case." Alan retorts in his gruff voice.

"Oh shut up Alan!"

**A week later Boston 11:30 pm Danny Cranes office balcony: **

Denny and Allen wearing Giants hats and having Ankerstein beers in their hands instead of the usual Scotch.

"Well it may have been my first lost Alan but it doesn't count because it wasn't in Boston." Denny takes a sip from his bottle.

"Oh Denny you never lose." Alan shakes his head and reaches for his beer.

"You think that Carmen Sandeigo has the hots for me?" Questioned Denny.

"Denny...they all do. Then Alan pulls up a newspaper and reads it. Then an article strikes his eye.

"It appears she just escaped out of prison as they had just restituted Alcatraz. Alan says amazed. Then he sees another headline that stuck his attention.

"Oh look there's this young billionaire who is suing for Nevada permits for a crazed lion escaping from the San Francisco zoo. Says 'Money is no object for these permits'' Allen says as his eyes widened.

"Oh I guess I left my Heart in San Francisco. Deny Singsongs as he puts his bottle down.

The END!

**This was probably stupid and short. Hope the rewrite is better. Tell me what you people think? Press that button down there.**


End file.
